


Meeting in the Rain

by YassNiall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, First Meetings, Louis likes the rain, M/M, Short One Shot, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, but it's cute, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassNiall/pseuds/YassNiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first one shot and I think it's pretty good. Feel free to leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and I think it's pretty good. Feel free to leave a comment!

Louis has always liked the rain. Because when it rained he got time to himself. His sisters hated getting cold and his mum is always busy with the babies. But they all somehow find a way to drag him into taking them to the mall or going to the movies. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his family, sometimes you just need alone time. So when it rains Louis likes to sit outside or take a walk through the woods behind his house.

The day he met Harry was a hard one for him. He got into a fight with his best friend, Liam and the girls were just not having it. They were begging Louis to take them to get frozen yogurt and didn’t stop until he stormed out of the house. He was in such a rush that he forgot his keys, phone and jacket. But he didn’t care, he just had to get away from everything for just at least an hour. 

He wandered about, not thinking of anything, when he tripped over him. “What the fuck?” Louis sat up and glanced behind him to find a shocked teenager staring at him. “Oh my god, I didn’t see you! I was just picking up my pencil and then I tripped! Are you alright?” The boy rushed. Louis chuckled and stood, “Yeah kid, I’m fine. Why are in the woods so late?” 

“I’m not a kid, I’m sixteen,” He huffed, “And I could ask you the same thing.” 

Louis grinned at him and offered his hand out. “Sure love, but I asked first.” The boy rolled his eyes and took Louis hand. It was warm and a little bit rough. “I just wanted some inspiration. I’m writing a song for my english class and so far I’ve gotten as far as a snail.” Louis laughed. The first drop of water fell. “Well, may be tripping is some sort of faith for you then. You could write about tripping a beautiful prince in the woods and getting caught in the rain.” 

The boy blushed and looked up, “Is it suppose to rain?” 

“I hope so. Or else I came out here for nothing.” 

The boy gave him a confused look. “You came to the woods to watch the rain?” Louis huffed and ran his hands along his arms. “You ask a lot of questions, kid.” “My name’s Harry. Now, will you stop calling me kid? You don’t look much older than me.” Louis looked at Harry. His name didn’t suit him very much. It was a bit too old fashioned for that chubby cheeked boy. “Harry,” Louis said (It made Harry shudder.), “It’s cute. Doesn’t suit you, but it’s cute.” 

“Why doesn’t my name suit me?”

“You’re too cute for it.”

Harry blushed bright red as he looked at the ground. “Well, you’re very forward.” “I’m a drama student, it’s only right for me to be.” Louis laughed. Harry laughed with him. Then the rain started to fall. “You’re going to catch a cold out here, Harry. You should head home.” “I would, but I’m a bit lost.” He admitted sheepishly.   
Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry’s arm. “Come on kid, I’ll take you back to my place and drive you home.” 

Harry began to protest but Louis wouldn’t have it. So for ten minutes they walked in a peaceful silence. At one point Louis’ hand slipped down to Harry’s. Both pretended that they didn’t notice. 

When they arrived at Louis’ house, the sun was starting to set. “Oh crap, my mum is going to kill me.” Harry groaned. “Just call her.” “I don’t get signal around here.” Harry pouted. Louis rolled his eye, endeared, but not really. 

Louis snuck Harry through the house, hoping that his sisters wouldn’t smell boy and come running. Thankfully, he had left his keys at the door. He and Harry slipped through and ran to the car. “Why are we running?” 

“Because I have four sisters that know when I’m taking the car and would do anything for froyo.” Louis shuddered as he opened his door.

Harry laughed loudly. Then jumped when he heard a girl yell Louis’ name. “Aw fuck, Harry get in the car before my mum comes out!” Louis yelled. Harry jumped in just as Louis pulled out the driveway. 

“That was dramatic.” Harry stated.

“My life in three words.” 

Harry laughed and Louis grinned at the street ahead. “Okay then, where do you live?” “Oh, um, on Church Road.” Louis’ eyebrows shot up as he glanced at Harry. “Oh, so you’re rich then, love.” He teased. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Harry’s cheeks pink up a bit. “Not really. My stepdad is.” 

“Of course.”

“Yes, because it’s the truth. Love.” Harry teased back. 

Louis laughed as he turned onto Harry’s street. “You’re cheeky! That’s so cute!” Harry grumbled as he pointed to a house. “I’m not cute. I’m manly.” Louis rolled his eyes and pulled into a large driveway. “How did you mange to get so lost in those woods?” 

“I got distracted by a bird.”

Louis snorted and turned to look at Harry, “What type of bird? It must have been very pretty.” 

“It was a nightingale.”

Louis grinned at Harry and took his phone from his hand. “What are you doing?” “I’m giving you my number.” Harry played with his fingers coyly as Louis tapped away on his phone. He tried very hard to not blush. He failed. 

Louis handed Harry his phone back and gave him a grin. “I texted myself so I could save your number when I get home.” They both held their breaths to see what the other would do. Both didn’t move. Until Harry’s mum knocked on his window. They jumped away, realizing that they were leaning in. Harry rushed a goodbye and hopped out of the car. His mum said something and Harry yelled. Louis shook his head and started to back out of the driveway. 

The whole way home he thought about Harry. Wondering if Harry was thinking about him. Of course Harry was. He even wrote a song about tripping a prince in the woods and how pretty the rain looked in his eyelashes. And Louis got home to all of his sisters yelling and his mum scolding him about taking the car. But he didn’t run to the rain again. He ran to his phone and texted the cute boy with a name that didn’t fit him.


End file.
